Lucy, the 6th squad lieutenant Book I
by HNC1997
Summary: Set after the final battle against Aizen. The 6th squad needs a new lieutenant and who isn't better that the new girl Lucy. Will Byakuya find something in his new lieutenant after his wife had died? Rating may go up later. Book I of II
1. Chapter I Intro

**Hi guys it's me! Sorry for not writing so much on my story Black Vow, but on my holiday I wrote this one. Just for fun. I may not write more on my old one before summer holiday. Soory, but that's it. Have a lot to do. But... Enjoy this story and please, REVIEW!**

**I don't own Bleach or Elfen Lied!**

Black. Everything is... black. Is she dead? Did she died during the night? No, she didn't think so. She could hear Mariko's voice somewhere, calling for her.

" Lucy-nee chan! Wake up, or else we'll be late. And when it's your fault." she yelled.

Then she become wide awake. That's right! She and her sister's where going to see which squad they got in. She totaly forget about it! She got up and get her self dressed in just two minutes. Then she, Mariko and her second little sister Nana were running to the courtyard.

Lucy looked at her sisters. It's been a little over two months since they have arrived to Soul Society. Mariko had died because of a bomb, and Lucy had been shot to death by the police. She didn't know how Nana had died, but she had heard rumors from Mariko that Nana had drowned herself. 'It may be was to much for her', Lucy thought. 'But it's strange. One time you'll be in the world of the living and fight the police, and then you die, and the next moment you wake up here and are sisters! It's just too strange'.

"Oi guys, there is my name! Mariko suddenly said.

"KURAN MARIKO, 11TH SQUAD, 4TH SEAT" Nana read. "That's not bad. That's only three seats under the lieutenant."

"And there's you. KURAN NANA, 8TH SQUAD, 3RD SEAT. Man, that's ever better that me. I'm jealous." Mariko said.

Lucy walked closer to the girls. She looked at their name and their squads. But then she saw...

"Oi, guys. Look at that" she said and pointed with one finger at one name. Mariko and Nana looked where she pointed, and their chins almost went down to the ground.

"EH? KURAN LUCY, 6TH SQUAD, LIEUTENANT?"


	2. Chapter II Captain Byakuya

**Hi, did you like my first chapter? Hope so. Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy and Please, review!**

**I don't owe Bleach or Elfen Lied!**

Lucy sat on the floor and stared at the wall across the room. For a little more that thirty minutes ago the squad four captain Retsu Unohana, had come to her and asked her to come up to the head captain Genryusai Yamamoto. She said that Lucy was going to meet her new captain. Yamamoto was very nice and he wished her good luck. But he also told her that her new captain had just lost his wife, so she should not mention it. She promised she wouldn't. Then suddenly the doors opened.

"Captain Yamamoto, captain Kuchiki is on his way." a girl came in and said. She had long purple hair and orange eyes. Her skin was very brown and she was very tall.

" Thank you Yoruichi. Yoruichi, this is the new lieutenant of squad six, Lucy." he said. "Lucy, this is Yoruichi, former captain of squad two."

"Nice to meet you" Lucy said and bowed.

Then the doors opened again and in came a tall man. He had long black hair, which was set up on the forhead. He wore a black shihakusho, which all soul reapers were, and a white captain coat over it. Around his neck, he wore a blue scarf. His grey eyes looks calm but also very focused. He stayed just four feets away.

"Good that you could come, captain Kuchiki" Yamamoto said. He gave Lucy a sign to stand up and stand next to him.

"Captain Kuchiki, this is Kuran Lucy, the new lieutenant of squad six."

Lucy looked deep into the captains eyes before she bowed deep.

"It's an honor to work with you" she said. Then she froze for a second. She could feel a strong spiritual pressure, coming from this man. 'Can anyone have this kind of strong pressure? My body almost feels heavy.' she thought.

Byakuya looked at the girl standing right in front of him. She was kind of tall and had a very pale skin. Her hair had a unusual pink color and her eyes was the same. Her shihakusho made her look more like a captain that a lieutenant. But she looked...beautiful. Unusual for him to think. He has gone crazy. That is the only explanation.

Lucy stretched her back and looked at her new captain one more time before turning to Yamamoto. Her captain looks detemined but also... like a nice man. Yamamoto turned to her and handle over something that looked like a armband.

"When you are at meetings and do your lieutenant mission, you should were this" Yamamoto said.

The armband was a big plate in a gold-liked color. On the plate was the sign for the sixth squad. Under the sign was a flower. A flower named Camellia.

"It's a pleasure to work with you" Byakuya said and reach out his hand to shake Lucy's. "From now on, please call me Byakuya."

"Okay, uhm... Captain Byakuya?" Lucy answered shyly.

"I guess it's okay" He said back.

"Remember this well" Yamamoto suddenly said before Lucy and Byakuya went to the sixth squads barracks. "You should always be with your captain and one more thing. No matter what reason, you should NEVER let anyone rise their swords against your captain. Protect him with your life."

"Yes, I will" Lucy answered before followed Byakuya to the barracks.


	3. Chapter III The 6th squad

**Hi, guy I'm back! Sorry for the long waiting. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Bleach or Elfen Lied!**

It took a while to get to the barracks. Captain Byakuya was quiet all the way. At some small moments she was able to catch his gaze. It was like he was study her, and many times she turned her eyes away. She shouldn't do that. She shouldn't look at him like that. She knew that! But still.

At last they arrived to the 6th squad barracks. Outside they met a short girl with middle long black hair. Her purple eyes looked right at Byakuya when he came but Lucy could see something else in them. They looked sad. Like this girl had lost something important to her.

"Hello, nii-sama" the girl said.

'NII-SAMA!' The though screamed inside her mind. She didn't know that captain Byakuya had a little sister. She wore a shihakusho like the other soul reapers wore. On her right side she wore a sword. Lucy though that the sword may be her Zanpaktou. A Zanpaktou was a special kind of sword that soul reapers had. A Zanpaktou had a soul on it's own and could talk to it's owner. Soul reapers who didn't have a Zanpaktou had a normal katana.

"Hello, Rukia" Captain Byakuya answered back.

"Is it okay if I can talk with you after you have showed this girl around?" Rukia looked right at Lucy. Then Lucy saw sorrow again. She turned her head away.

"I may can" Captain Byakuya said. He walked three steps forward so he came in line with Rukia. He whispered something in her ear but even though Lucy stood three, four feet's away, she could hear what he said to her. "You don't have to show your feelings for Ichigo among people, don't you?"

Ichigo? That was a name Lucy never had heard in her two years here. Can it be the name of a soul reaper? But if it is, why is she sad about this person?

"I know that, nii-sama" Rukia said.

With that Byakuya started to walk again and Lucy ran after. Byakya showed her from room to room and she tried to remember every room and who's living there. But she couldn't stop thinking about the black haired girl. In the hallway they saw a red-haired man. He had tattoos all over his body. He had a bag hanging over his right shoulder.

"So, you're leaving now, Renji?" Byakuya asked the man.

"Yeah, I guess I am." The man, Renji, answered. He looked right at Lucy. "So this is my replacement, huh?" he said.

"Yes, this is Lucy Kuran. Lucy this is Renji Abarai, the former lieutenant of squad six." Captain Byakuya said.

"Nice to meet you" Lucy said and bowed. Renji studied her a little before taking a step forward.

"Well, good luck for you" Renji said. "I hope you have better luck with him than I had."

**Well, what do you think? Please tell me what you think, and tell me if you think something is missing, because I have no ideas left! Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter IV First symptoms

**Hey guys! Sorry for more waiting, but in four and a half week I will go in school and after that I have summer holiday, and then I get all the time in the world to write this story to an end. YAY! But till then, enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own Bleach or Elfen Lied!**

The days that followed was like the other days. Just a little more to do. But almost all the days was the same. At the morning Lucy followed Captain Byakuya to him meeting and then she went to her meeting. After that, all the lieutenants waited for their captains to follow them to their barracks. When captain Byakuya wasn't looking, then Lucy use to study him. From top to toe. She had learned the way he walked so she would know how it would sound if she become blind. She had learned the way he talks. Even the way he smell. Those small moments could sometimes be the best part of the day. And this day is one of those days.

Lucy had just meet up with captain Byakuya and was on their way to the six squad barracks. Captain Byakuya was walking right forward and Lucy walked behind him to make sure no one came behind him. Suddenly, she could hear fast steps come their way. It was like it was running right for them. She turned around in a fast shunpo. It was Hinamori Momo, the fifth squads lieutenant. She had her hand on her sword. She was going to attack captain Byakuya! Lucy placed her hand over the sword handle and turned around. Her sword timed perfectly with Hinamori's sword. It echoed in the air when the swords met.

"What good reflexes you have. Been able to fend off my sword" Hinamori said to her.

"Thank you. But I more want to know why you are rising your sword against my captain" Lucy said back. She didn't get it. Hinamori was the lieutenant of the fifth squad, who had big respect for all the other lieutenants and captains. Why against captain Byakuya?

"I see your wondering why I try to attack your captain. But someone like you don't need to know" Hinamori said.

Lucy backed off before Hinamori hit her with her sword. Then she froze. Hinamori's words echoed in her mind. She suddenly remembered that she had heard them somewhere else. Then she remembered. The brown-haired girl at the orphanage said that.

'_You might want to know, but we __**humans **__don't need to tell __**you **__the answer. Because someone like __**you**__ don't need to know!'_

For some reason, Lucy stopped moving. Her mind was focused on those words. An odd feeling grew inside her body. It felt like something tried to eat her away.

Hinamori stood four meters away. She could feel Lucy's pressure fading away and begin be replaced by something else. It reminded about Lucy but still it didn't.

Flashback:

_Hinamori stood in front of head-captain Yamamoto. Her eyes was wide open._

"_What did you said?" she said._

"_I said I want you to test the new lieutenant of squad six. She is strong but we need to be sure that she really is protecting captain Byakuya." Yamamoto said._

"_I think the kid Byakuya can protect himself good enough so he don't need a lieutenant" Yoruichi said._

"_Yeah but still, the six squad can need a lieutenant to keep track. I think she can do that" Yamamoto said. _

"_So what do you want me to do?" Hinamori wondering._

"_Well, you can try to attack captaing Byakuya. If she react correctly, then she will protect him" Yamamoto said. _

"_Okay, I'll see what I can do" Hinamori said._

End of flashback

Lucy's pressure was almost gone. Hinamori raised her sword, getting ready to kill her if it was needed.

Lucy tried to keep the thing inside her away from her soul. She had almost lost control over her body. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see who it was. It was captain Byakuya.

"Are you okay Lucy" he asked. He was worry. She could hear it in his voice. It was the first time he asked her something and not just about work. Now she could feel something. The strange thing lost it's grip of her soul. But she felt something else to. Her heart was beating faster that usual. It almost felt like it was going to explode. When the thing inside her almost disappear, she could hear it whisper. A small voice talked to her, but she couldn't hear the words.

"Hey Lucy, are you okay?" Captain Byakuya asked again, more worry than before.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing" Lucy answered. At their way back, captain Byakuya often watch over his shoulder to keep an eye on Lucy. Like he was worry that she would disappear again. But that was not the thing she was wondering about. She had finally understand what the voice said.

"_**Hey Lucy. Don't forget that I'm still here!**_**"**

**So what do you think about that? Hope you like it. Please review this chapter.**


	5. Chapter V One lullaby

**Hi guys! Oh it's starting to be boring to write in the start of the story. But well, enjoy. And please, REVIEW!**

**I don't own Bleach or Elfen Lied.**

Captain Byakuya sighed as he finished his last paper work for the night. He was worry. Not that he was almost attack by a lieutenant, no. It was Lucy. Yesterday, she pick up a fight against Hinamori and then flip out. And then turned back again. Like she had something inside her, that she tried to hide from him, but it has now awakened.

He laid the papers on the table and walked out of the room. He walked down the corridor to his room. But on his way, he stopped. He could hear someone singing. It was a girl. And then he noticed where he had stopped in front of. It was Lucy's room. The door was not completely closed. He looked through the crack in the door and listened. In front of the door to the patio sat Lucy on the floor. She only wore her white nagajuban. The song she was singing sounded beautiful but at the same time very sad. He listened a little more. He noticed that the song she was singing was not in Japanese. He stepped on step forward to see a little better, but unfortunately, he moved one of the doors and Lucy heard that. She stopped singing and turned around. Her eyes had no life. There was only her pink eye – color, but nothing more. But after some seconds when she saw who it was, her eyes turned to normal.

"Hi, captain. Is something wrong?" she asked. Captain Byakuya hesitated before he answered.

"No, nothing is wrong. I... just hear you singing and thought it was... beautiful" he said.

"Oh, you think so? Uhm... thanks" she said back and turned her head away. Captain Byakuya could almost swear on that he saw a small blush on her cheek.

"I think it was beautiful even for not begin Japanese. What is it called?" He asked.

"It's called Lilium. And you have right that it's not Japanese. It's Latin. Lilium is the Latin word for lily." she said. It was silence between them a long moment. Captain Byakuya sat down next to her. After a while Lucy spoke again.

"A friend of my taught me that song" she said.

"I see" captain Byakuya said back.

"He was also... the one who took my life" she said.

"What? Why did he do that" he said confused.

"If he didn't do that, the world of man-kind had died out, a long time ago" Lucy said. She knew she should keep this a secret from captain Byakuya. But at the same time, he needed to know the truth about her.

"I and my sisters... we are different from the normal human kind. We where born with powers so strong that just one of us could kill the whole man-kind. The human's called us diclonius. And we where born with another thing. A thing that we never show... to anyone" Lucy said. She started to play a little with her ribbon in her hair.

"If you never show that to anyone, then you don't need to show it for me" captain Byakuya said.

"But your my captain, so you need to know what I'm hiding" Lucy said back. Then she thought a second time. If she showed him 'that', he may stop like her like he do now. She put down her hand.

Then, just some seconds after she did that, she felt a hand patting her head. Captain Byakuya emphasized his hand over her hair. She starred at him, unable to say anything.

"Then, for this once. Be a good girl and don't show me" he said. He patted her head one last time, and then stood up and walked away.

**Fact: Nagajuban is a kind of underwear you were under your kimono.**

**Was this chapter good? Please tell me if you miss something. And please, REVIEW! And look forward the next chapter(of course!) **


	6. Chapter VI Three me

**Was the last chapter confusing? One chapter will solve the riddle! This one will also be confusing. But here is how you know who is who.**

**With this text – Nyu**

_**With this text – Kaede**_

With this text - Lucy

**I don't own Bleach or Elfen Lied.**

* * *

><p>Lucy sat on the floor. She looked at the door captain Byakuya came in from. He had pattered her head. He didn't think bad about her.<p>

"He said my song was beautiful" she said. "But I don't know. Nyu, what should I do?"

"**I think you should keep up with this. And maybe you get closer to him" **said a girl behind Lucy. She looked just like Lucy, but her hair was much longer. Her eyes was not small, like Lucy's. Her eyes where much bigger.

"I'm happy that you are not gone, Nyu" Lucy said.

Nyu looked at her.

"**Of course I'm not"** she said with a big smile on her face. Lucy smiled back.

"_**I am here too if you have not forget" **_another voice said. Lucy's smile disappeared. Behind Nyu was another girl standing. She looked just like Nyu, but her bangs was hiding one eye. Her eyes was small as Lucy's. But they had no life. There was just her pink eye-color, nothing more. Both Nyu and the other girl was wearing the same nagajuban as Lucy.

"Kaede"

"_**So you remember me now, Lucy?" **_Kaede said.

"More than I want to" Lucy responded.

" **Hey now. Now is not the time for fighting" **said Nyu, who tried to keep peace between Lucy and Kaede. **"You said you didn't know what to do. Uhm... Kaede, do you have a clue?"**

" _**Yes I have. Go straight to him and kill him. Then everything will be over with no one hurt" **_Kaede said.

"No way! I may not be hurt on my body, but I will be hurt in my heart! I will lose someone dear to me!" Lucy screamed at Kaede.

"_**Come on. It's only a stupid man. Just like that guy, Kouta I think his name was. He was just a stu-"**_

"He was my best friend! Not like some stupid idiot!"

"_**That was that I was going to say. He killed you! Wake up now! If you trust this guy to much you will just end up broken and sad again."**_

"But now can't you tell me to kill everyone because I am finally one of them."

"**I am so glad to hear that." **

Suddenly Lucy felt two hands cover her eyes. She also felt something soft to her neck.

" Guess who!" she heard someone said with a very happy voice. Lucy knew at once who it was. That happy voice and that soft thing on her neck could only belong to one person. It was the tenth squad lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Are you sitting here and talking to yourself? Girls like you should be out with nice boys" Matsumoto said.

"Uhm... yeah. I use to do that. How are you?" Lucy said.

"Just fine. My captain had been so nice to me since the war against Aizen" Matsumoto.

"Who's you captain?" Lucy said. She had hard to remember so persons face and names.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro. Oh, it's so confusing to call him by his whole name. Even thought his so young is he a very good captain"

"I believe you. I start to think that all the captain's are good"

"No their not. Take the twelfth squad captain for example. He uses all kind of people, even soul reapers, for his experiments. Stay away from him if you want to live as long as it's possible"

"Ok, I will" Lucy said. She just looked down in the ground. 'He must be really lucky to have such a happy lieutenant, captain Hitsugaya. But what do captain Byakuya got? A big serial-killer, who can't do anything but strain her hands with blood?'

"Hey, you look like you are going to crash any moment. Are you okay?" Matsumoto said.

"What? Oh...uhm... it's has just been a hard week, so I'm a bit tired. Sorry." Lucy responded.

"Okay. Then I should go so you can get some sleep. But if you ever get a problem, you can tell me anything" Matsumoto said before leaving the room. Lucy looked aftyer her a good while.

"_**Your lying" **_"Your lying"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I like this chapter. And sorry for the long waiting. I will end school tomorrow, so soon will I get more time to write. Yay!<strong>


	7. Chapter VII The substitute shinigami

**Yay, no more school! And now can I write more on this story. YAY! And warning for Lucy's big mouth. And more sorry for the waiting!**

**I don't own Bleach or Elfen Lied.**

The days passed by, with meetings and... more meetings. Everyday that passed, Lucy could feel Kaede getting closer to her. It's was almost that they fight for dominance everyday. But now, she could hear her sword's voice. A small voice, calling for her everyday. Telling her to fight back. And one day... Lucy met her for the first time.

This happened:

Lucy was on her way to fetch up her captain. Her meeting had ended some minuets early, so she got some time for herself. She stood at a bridge to the head building. The wind was warm, like it use to be at the summer. She closed her eyes and let the wind blow in her face, and play with her hair. Suddenly, a loud sound echoed in whole Soul Soucity. She opened her eyes. A big light filled the sky.

"Lucy" said a dark male voice behind her. She turned around. There stood captain Byakuya.

"So you notice it too?" she asked him.

"Yes. But it's looks like it's gonna land here"

"What? What make you think that?"

"Because the same thing happened some years ago. When that brat came"

"Who's that brat?"

"Oh, it's no one" With that captain Byakuya started to walk to the courtyard in front of the squad six. Lucy walked after him. She was sure that this 'brat' was that Ichigo everyone was talking about. She was begin tired of captain Byakuya for have keeping her so many secrets. She was a part of them now. They could at least tell her the not much so important secrets. Suddenly, a man from squad six came.

"Captain, lieutenant. The kid Kurosawa is here. He has returned" the man said.

"Where is he now?" Captain Byakuya asked.

"He is right in front of the eastern gate. But he didn't bring any company" the man responded.

"We will soon be there" Captain Byakuya said before the man disappeared.

"Who's 'the kid Kurosawa' captain?" Lucy asked.

"He is... he is the brat I spoke about earlier. Look like he has returned. But I wonder how that's possible" He said before he started to walk again. They reach the eastern gate not so much longer after they met the man. In the ground was a big, big hole.

'Holy shit! What can have make that hole?' Lucy wondered. She looked a little more around the hole.

"Look at your right side" Captain Byakuya said suddenly. Lucy did as he said. Some distance away stood Rangiku, Hinamori and two guys from the eleventh squad, Ikkaku and Yumichika and talked with a tall man. He had orange straggly hair and brown eyes. He was tall, but the thing that captured Lucy's attention the most was that he wore a shihakusho. And he had a zanpaktou on his back. It was tall as his body.

"Ichigo?" Lucy heard someone said behind her. She turned around and saw Rukia standing there. She was in a big shock. Her eyes was sad but they soon was filled with happiness.

"Yo, long time no seen, Rukia" the guy said. Rukia started to walk forward. And then she started to run.

"ICHIGO!" she screamed and trough herself around his neck. He didn't try to push her away. He just hold her in her arms.

"Sorry for worry you. Took long time to recover all the power I lost back then. Took one year just to learn seeing ghost again and one more year to recover my shinigami powers" he said.

Rukia just hid her face in his chest. "No, it's okay. I have always been waiting for you" she said.

Ikkaku and Yumichika had walked some steps away and started talking. A small shadow crept up behind them. It increased rate just when it was some meters away. And then...

"YO GUYS!" Mariko shout and trough her arms around Ikkaku's and Yumichika's necks.

"Hey Mariko! Don't do such a thing on people who aren't ready!" Ikkaku said to her.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm trying to be nice. You have been so mean since I'm become the fourth seat. The only one who is nice to me is Yumichika and lieutenant Yachiru" she said annoyed. She let go of them. Then she crept behind Ikkaku and kicked him on his back so hard that he felled over Yumichika and them both landed on the ground with Ikkaku on the top.

"And that was the payback!" Mariko said before she run over to Nana who stood some distance away.

Yumichika rubbed his back after he hit the ground. It took then some seconds to release that Ikkaku was on top of him.

"I-Ikkaku!" He said with a big blush on his face. And then Ikkaku release it to.

"Oh, sorry Yumi" he said and stood up. While he looked for Mariko so he could get his revenge, Yumichika stood up while trying to hide the blush. Lucy watched the whole thing and could almost not hold herself for laugh. Yumichika's reaction and Ikkaku's action, it was almost to much.

"_Lucy" _

Lucy stopped laugh. She was sure she could hear a voice calling her name. It was the same voice who talked to her everyday.

"Lucy, let's go back" Captain Byakuya said. He started to walk, but stopped when he couldn't hear Lucy's footsteps. He turned around. She stood still at the same spot and stared into empty space. Then she turned to him.

"Go you. I will catch up with you" She said.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked.

"Go you. I have something I have to do first" She responded. Then he started to walk again. Lucy looked at him for a while. Then she did a shunpo to nearest roof.

"_Lucy" _The voice called her again.

"Who are you" Lucy asked the voice.

"_Close you eyes. I will send you to your inner world" _The voice said. Lucy did as she was told and closed her eyes. She could feel the darkness around her, swallowing her. When she opened her eyes, she was in another world. Instead of standing on a roof, she was on a beach. Behind her was a huge cliff that stretched as far the eye can see. On the top of the cliff was cherry trees bloming. And in front of her was the ocean.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked herself.

"You are in your inner world" The voice said again. Lucy looked behind her. There stood a woman with long black hair. Her skin was a little pale, and she wore a blue kimono with a big white belt around her stomach. The kimono was embroidered with white and light blue water lilies. Her long black hair reached down to her knees. And around her left wrist, she had a small silver bracelet. And in her belt, was a sword hanging. A perfect copy of Lucy's sword.

"But you are...!"

**Was it good? Was it exciting? Was it? Sorry, it's just that no one is reviewing or telling me what you think about it. But, I'm glad that this is my most visit story. Yay! Look forward the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter VIII Zanpaktou and scary meeting

**And now I'm back again. Please review this chapter or the other chapters.**

**I don't own Bleach or Elfen Lied.**

_Around her left wrist, she had a small silver bracelet. And in her belt, was a sword hanging. A perfect copy of Lucy's sword._

"But you are...!"

"But you are... a zanpaktou?" Lucy gasped.

"That's right. I am your zanpaktou. My name is *****" As she was to say her name, a wave came by and made it impossible to hear her name. 'I can't hear it. Why can't I hear her name?'

"_I see. You can't hear it. Well, you will hear it some day. Why do you not fight back when Kaede try to take the control? You two are one and the same, but it's you who have the main control. Why?"_

"I-I don't know" Lucy said. She didn't have a clue why.

"Well then. It's time for you to leave. The others will be worry if you don't return" The woman said.

"But I didn't hear your name! Can't you tell me?" Lucy said before the world around her disappear.

"As I said: you will hear it some day." the woman said and everything went black.

Lucy woke up notice that she stood on a roof with her eyes full with tears. Then she remembered that captain Byakuya was waiting for her. In one second was she off the roof and on her way to the sixth squad's barracks. 'Why couldn't I hear her name? She was there, right in front of me, just a meter away. Still, I didn't heard her' she thought.

It just took about a quarter to get back. There was still some tears running down, but she didn't know why. When a group of shinigami from the sixth squad came by, she wiped the tears away so no one could see them. She walked to captain Byakuya's room. But halfway, she collapsed on the floor and leaned against the wall. A great pain started to grow in her chest and started to walk all over her body. When she felt cold hands on her back. They went up her back slowly, slowly. When they was on her shoulder, she felt the body which the hands belonged to. The cold body leaned against her back, as she felt a cold breath at her ear.

"_**Ha, you know you can't keep me away forever." **_the cold voice said.

"Kaede" Lucy said, who had by now figured out who it was.

"_**Why are you trying to fight me. You know it's hopeless. I always win and you know that" **_Kaede said. Her hands moved from her shoulders to her throat and up to her cheeks.

"_**But it's okay. I will crush you anyway. I'm gonna take over your body at any moment and kill your friends. Then you have no reason to stay here. And I will get what I want. A body of flesh and blood."**_ Her hands wandered up her cheeks and up on her face. Her hands covered her eyes and reef up a bit of her skin. Small red marks covered her eyelids and forehead.

"So beware, Lucy Kaede Nyuu!" And with that, she disappeared and left a panting Lucy on the floor. Scared and almost crying, she fainted.


	9. Chapter VIIII The dark side

**Hi guys! Okay I maybe didn't get so much time as I expected to write. I had a lot of things to do and hadn't write so much. But here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Bleach or Elfen Lied.**

Lucy woke up to the sounds of people who gathered around her. She could distinguish the sound of captain Unohana's voice, Matsumoto's voice and the captain of squad two Soifon's voice. She opened her eyes and saw them plus Rukia and at the wall stood HE... Ichigo.

"Thank goodness. You are okay. How are you feeling?" Captain Unohana asked.

"Oh. I'm fine. I guess I'm sleeping so bad that I fainted" Lucy said laughing.

"Should you really be laughing about such a thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey, don't ask me, like you are a doctor!" Lucy said annoyed.

" Actually he is. His dad is a doctor in the area he lives in" Rukia said.

"Oh" was Lucy's answer. She didn't know that the greatest shinigami's father was just a normal doctor.

"Anyway, how are you feeling?" Captain Unohana asked again.

"_**SHUT UP. YOUR VOICE IS SO DISTURBING"**_

_What? What was this? Her body started to talk and move of it's own. _

Captain Unohana, captain Soifon, Rukia, Matsumoto and Ichigo stared at her. Lucy's body stood up and started to walk to the door. She swerved to several times. At the door she fell to the floor, only to stand up again and walk out of the room.

"_**Lucy, wait!" Matsumoto's voice echoed in the hallway. She walked up to her, and reached her hand to her shoulder.**_

_No, Matsumoto! Don't! Don't approach me! I don't know what I will do!_

Matsumoto raised her hand a little bit more until it rested on Lucy's shoulder. Suddenly she felt Lucy's body moving. And just a second after she heard Lucy's voice inside her head; screaming.

_RUN!_

Lucy's body griped the sword in her belt and cut Matsumoto right over her waist. The blood dripped down on the floor and down her leg. Matsumoto gasped in pain and held a hand over the wound.

"**Wh-wha- what are you doing, Lucy?" Matsumoto said, trying to stop the bleeding.**

"_**IT LOOKS LIKE YOU DIDN'T HEARD ME. I SAID YOUR VOICE IS DISTURBING. WHICH MEANS ONE THING: STAY AWAY FROM ME! OR ELSE YOU WILL END UP BLEEDING TO DEATH" **_The thing in Lucy's body said. Now Lucy recognized the voice who talked through her body.

_It is Kaede!_

"What are you doing Lucy? Why are you attacking Matsumoto?" Rukia said right behind Matsumoto.

"_**IT'S ANNOYING"**_

"What?" Rukia said.

"_**I SAY IT'S ANNOYING. YOU ALL CALL ME LUCY ALL THE TIME. LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING. I'M NOT LUCY. NOT ANYMORE"**_

"If your not Lucy, who are you then?" Ichigo asked, who stood next to Rukia.

"_**I AM GLAD THAT YOU ASKED. VERY WELL. I WILL TELL YOU"**_ Lucy's body threw up the sword and let it rest on her shoulder.

"_**MY NAME IS KAEDE. AND I AM THE ONE THAT'S GONNA KILL YOU" **_And with that, she put the sword back in the belt and disappeared in a shunpo.

**Was is exiting? I think it was. Started to write on this a month ago, but now things are starting to happening. Please review this or the previews chapters. Look forward the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter X Pain

**Yes, I know it's been long but here the next chapter is. Now finally, things are starting to happening. **

**I don't own Bleach or Elfen Lied.**

* * *

><p>A loud murmur was heard in the hallway. The lieutenant of squad ten had been beaten by a mysterious shinigami. She was now treated in the forth squad barracks. Matsumoto lay in the bed when she heard the sound of the door opening. Captain Hitsugaya, the squad ten captain stepped into the room.<p>

"Captain?" Matsumoto said.

"How are you feeling, Matsumoto?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"A little bit better. But it will take a while until it have healed completely" Matsumoto said. Her captain looked down at her.

"Matsumoto... who did this to you?" He asked with a lot of worry in his voice. Matsumoto was about to open her mouth to say the name of the person, but stopped herself.

"I don't know who it was. All I know is that it was a girl" She said.

"I see" Captain Hitsugaya said. He sat down on a chair next to Matsumoto's bed. Then he took her hand in his and put his forehead on them.

"C-captain?" Matsumoto said a little stuttering.

"Matsumoto. I swear. I will find the one who did this to you, and make them pay for it!" Captain Hitsugaya said with a lot of hate in his voice.

* * *

><p>Captain Byakuya walked down the hallway. He had been very worry since Rukia said that Lucy was missing. He didn't understand. A lot of thing has happening, and Lucy had always been in the middle of it all. But most of all he didn't know why he care so much about it. He didn't cared so much when Rukia was about to be executed, but now is was a girl who he haven't know for a month. She had somehow changed his whole world, done him care for other persons more. And his heart hurt. It really does.<p>

Then something big landed in the bushes right next to him. He walked over to the edge and looked down. There, almost under the terrace, lay Lucy. She had probably fallen down from the roof and not been able to land properly. When he saw that no one was there, he jumped down from the terrace and crouched down beside her. She was warm so she sweated and breathed heavily. She looked like she had no more strength left to stand up and walk. He looked around. Still no one there. Good. Then he took her in his arms and walked to his room. There he took off her shikuhasho, so she just wore her nagajuban* and laid her in his bed. In silence he walked after a bowl of water and a cloth. He wetted the cloth and wiped her wet forehead. Then he wet it again and laid it on her forehead. He didn't know why, but it made him feel good to take care of this woman. After a while she opened her eyes.

"W-who..."

"Don't talk" Captain Byakuya said before Lucy could say anything more.

"C-captain?"

"Don't talk. Rest a little bit, then you can talk"

"Will you be still here then?"

"Yes. I won't go anywhere"

"Oh" Lucy turned away her head so her captain can't see that she is blushing. They sat there for a long time, no one saying a thing. Captain Byakuya looked at Lucy. He looked over her face, and saw the red mark.

"Who did those mark?"

"What marks?"

"The marks on your face" Captain Byakuya said, hoping for a answer. Lucy opened her mouth to say Kaede's name, but stopped her self.

"I don't know who it was. All I know is that it was a girl"

"I see" He stroked his fingers over the marks and the rest of her face. Lucy felt his finger stroking across her face. But strangely, she enjoyed it. It felt good. Soon his hand came to her cheek and then down to her chin. She felt her face heat up, and she knew she was blushing. Hopefully, he will think that it's because of her high temperature. Lucy sat up after a while. The cloth felled off her forehead and down on the bed.

"Thank you for taking care of me, but-" Before she was able to finish her sentence, the great pain came over her again. This time it spread from her chest to her legs, arms and stomach. She wrapped her arms around her stomach to ease the pain. She gasped when the pain growed. Then she felt warm arms around her back. Captain Byakuya wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight. He could feel her presence fading away. Lucy took a good grip of captain Byakuya's shikuhasho. She couldn't help it. The pain made it impossible to think.

Byakuya could suddenly feel her grip fade and looked down at her. She had fainted again. She lay in his arms like a life-less doll.

"I'm sorry. I'm so... sorry"

* * *

><p><strong>*Nagajuban: It is a kind of underwear. It looks like a white yukata.<strong>

**So? How was that? I think it turned out pretty well. And it is my longest chapter. Was happy that I was able to write some HitsuMatsu so soon in the story. I hope I'll write some more.**


	11. Chapter XI Silver chain

**Hi! I'm back. Some news: First sorry for the looooong waiting. I have MANY things to do, and this will probably be the last chapter in this book. But don't worry. The story won't end here. It will be a Book II later. So till then, enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own Bleach or Elfen Lied.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry. I'm so... sorry"<em>

Lucy's words echoed in his head. It confused him. What was she sorry for? He couldn't believe someone like her could have done something worth apologizing for. Or have she? The thoughts disturbed him for the whole day. As he finished the last day duty, he hurried to his room. When he opened the door, he stopped. She was gone. Her shikuhasho was also gone. The cloth was next to his bed, beautifully laid. He stood in the doorway. He then noticed that he was breathing faster than normal. Then, he noticed that it felt like his heart had stopped. He leaned against the door frame.

"Shit" He didn't understand. When he was with her, he was happy. When he looked at her, he couldn't do anything but smile. And he couldn't stop wanting to get closer to her. He wanted to get closer to her, not just as her captain. He couldn't help that his heart was beating an extra volts. And now, when she had disappeared, his heart stopped and he become worry. But then, he saw a piece of paper laying on the bed. He took it up and read it.

_Thank you for taking care of me. _

_We couldn't talk that much because of... some small problems. I would like to talk with you. Alone. _

_Meet me at 'the green corridor' at midnight._

_Lucy_

He stopped reading. She was still here. And it looked like she was okay. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was soon midnight. He hurried away to the green corridor.

The green corridor was in the middle of the six squad's barracks. It was a corridor which was going around in a square. In the middle stood a small lawn with shrubs and a huge tree. Captain Byakuya heard some noises from the tree. And soon, came Lucy jumping down, and down on the corridor floor.

"So, you came?" Lucy said. Her voice was different. It was a little darker. It almost frighted him.

"Yes, I came. But, your voice..."

"Yeah, I know. It change sometimes" Was Lucy's answer. They stood in silence for a while.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Captain Byakuya.

"Captain, I-"

"No, Byakuya. Don't call me 'captain'. Please"

"Byakuya" She tasted the name. It was easier than 'captain', but it didn't showed his rank.

"Byakuya. I have to leave the sixth squad for a while" Byakuya didn't make a face, but inside was he frozen.

"Why?"

"It's... it's for everyone's best!" Her shoulder's started to shake a little.

"I- I like very much to be here. In the world of the living was I always an outsider. When I was ten, created I an alter ego, a voice inside my mind. I don't really know how. But it's been with me my whole life. She just wanted one thing. One thing so horrible that it changed me from who I really was"

"What did she want you to do? Couldn't she do it herself, like, take over your body and do it?" Byakuya felt that he was not going to like the answer.

"She wanted me to kill the whole mankind" Byakuya froze where he stood. The whole mankind?

"She couldn't take control over me by force, so she gave me commands, which I followed"

"Why?"

"To get my revenge. Humans always treat me like dirt when I was a child. They where not better then I become a adult" Byakuya could hear the hate in her voice. Lucy wrapped her arms around her stomach. Her shoulder shook a little, like she was freezing. Or, crying.

"But I don't understand. Why did they treat me different? Just because I looked a little different from them? Why?" Her shoulder shook a lot now. Very small sobs came through her lips. Byakuya looked at her. It was painful. It was painful to watch her begin sad. Begin hurt. Lucy had started to fiddle with the ribbons in her hair again. She had a strong grip on one, and had started to pull it. Lucy pulled it a little more. 'He have to see them. He have to. Even if it make him hate me. Please... don't stop me!' Lucy then felt strong arms around her body. She opened her eyes, (when did she close them?) and saw nothing but Byakuya's shoulder. The tears in her eyes made it impossible to see. Byakuya's warm arms hold her in a tight embrace. One hand was on the back of her head, and the other one was on her back.

"I thought I told you not to show me. And still you want to. What a stubborn girl" Lucy tried to move her arms, but they where stuck where they where. Her hands rested over Byakuya's chest, while her arms where pressed against her own body. She tried to move them again, but Byakuya just kept holding her. Then she gave up. Seconds later she found herself enjoying the warm of the man who was embracing her. It calmed her, almost making her want more.

"My grandfather would cut of my head if he heard me say this. But I'll say it anyway" Lucy looked up at him, trying to hear every word he said.

"Before you came here, was I always cold-hearted, a begin with no emotions. But when you came here, everything changed. You made me see the world different" Lucy didn't quite understand what he wanted to say, but she guessed that it was important.

"When you disappeared, I couldn't help myself for feeling lonely. When you pass by, can I not do anything but smile. I don't know why, but you have become someone important to me. So please, don't disappear again!" Now, even he started to shake. His hold of her body had lighted a little. More tears came up in Lucy's eyes. 'Did- did he just confessed his feelings to me?' She hesitated first, but then she raised her arms and hold him in a new embrace. They stood there for a long time, each one embracing the other. The darkness filled the sky, and the full moon shined right over them. Small stars could also be seen. Then, Byakuya eased his hug and put his hand inside his shikuhasho.

"I... have something to you. So I can keep an eye on you. So you not can disappear again" He took out his hand. In his hand, he held a small silver bracelet. The small chain had small bells on it, not bigger than a blueberry.

"Once I hear the bells, I from now on, will know if you are in danger. I want you to always have it. Even if you don't get into any problems" He took her hand and laid the bracelet softly in her hand. Then he closed the hand with his both hands. Lucy opened her hand and looked at the bracelet.

"Thank you" She put it on her wrist. Byakuya smiled at her, and she smiled back. Then Byakuya slowly bowed down, while stoking one hand on her cheek. Lucy could feel her heart racing like crazy. It keep like that until she felt soft lips on hers. She opened her eyes in surprise (and again, when did she close them?) and felt her face become warm, almost like it burned. At first was she surprised, and a little scared. But soon was she drowning in the kiss, that her captain was giving her. Byakuya once again took her in a tight embrace, while Lucy swept her arms around his neck. The kiss felt like an eternity. Lucy just stood there, letting Byakuya have control over the situation. She wanted to burn this moment into her mind. After a long while, Byakuya pulled back. Both of them where out of breath. Lucy buried her face in Byakuya's chest.

"You know. I don't need any chain to know that I am linked to you" Byakuya smiled at that, and embraced her again. The moon looked like it burned when it's white color turned to crimson red.

* * *

><p><strong>And, YAY! Finally is the last chapter done! I will not write more on this story until after... Christmas maybe. But I will write a Christmas story later, with the same pair. Maybe only three pair in that story. Hope you liked the first part of my story. What will happen next? What does the crimson red moon mean? You will know that, if you follow the story. Please, review and I hope you not have to wait for to long. Bye, bye! ^_^<strong>


End file.
